A variety of customer data processing systems exist for tracking information on interactions a customer has with a business. During use, such customer data processing systems process the aforementioned information for a variety of analysis purposes. For example, some systems generate maps reflecting the aforementioned interactions based on various criteria. To date, such customer data processing systems lack an ability to focus on a particular area of interest and/or to allow more meaningful comparisons among a set of customers.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.